A Simple Plan
by ThePinkStripedCat
Summary: his plan is simple right? walk up to the heir, kiss him, and walk away. but is it ever really that easy?
1. A Simple Plan

**A Simple Plan**

I do not own Dangan Ronpa

Naegi wasn't really sure how he had fallen for the harsh and egotistical heir that was Byakuya Togami nor did he really care. All that mattered to the boy was that he faced his feelings wether the other liked him back or not. If he didn't then nothing would change, he and Togami were not very close in the first place. If he did then that would be wonderful! Still he didn't know where he would go with that, but naegi was sure he'd figure it out when he gets there. He was hopeful that the heir would feel the same, but the luckster prepared himself for the worst.

The plan was simple. Or so it seemed…

He would walk up to Togami. Kiss him. And walk away.

Easy right?

That's what the boy was repeating in his head over and over again as he searched the corridors for Togami. He was probably in the library the boy thought. The longer he walked, the more uncertain he became. After he kissed Togami what if the heir prevented him from leaving? What happens the next time he would see the boy? Naegi panicked. He clearly hadn't thought this trough as much as he thought he had!

"Oi!"

The boy was so deep in thought he didn't even notice Togami call out to him

"Naegi!"

"Huh?"

His head snapped up.

"T-Togami-kun?"

He had nearly run into him. _Maybe I should pay more attention to where I'm going more often_.

Togami made a soft 'tch' sound and looked frustrated, his head turned to the side, not even looking at the boy.

"Watch where you're going. You nearly ran into me"

"S-Sorry Togami-kun!" _This is your moment! Go for it! Kiss him! Kiss him kiss him kisshimkisshimkisshim JUST DO IT!_

Naegi twitched.

Togami looked at the shorter boy quizzically. Seemingly irritated by his spazzms.

"Would you stop twitching like that? It's getting on my nerves" the heir glared.

Naegi tried to regulate his breathing and get his head level. _This is the moment of truth! All you have to do now is kiss him, and walk away. It's that simple!_

"Hey, Togami-kun?"

"What do you want?"

The luckster took a step forward. Eyes full of determination. He was absolutely sure of himself now. He knew exactly what to do. He took another step. Then another. Then another… then… another…

"Walkingawaywalkingawaywalkingawaywalkingawaywalkingaway" he mumbled to himself as he walked straight past Togami and down the corridor.

But he was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Naegi wait."

He turned around, and Togami had an indescribable look on his face. And naegi was sure he had never seen that look before.

"Naegi…"

The heir leaned down and placed a soft kiss to naegi's cheek. The skin instantly turning red underneath the taller boy's soft lips. And before the startled luckster can react Togami pulls back, turns around, and walks away.

"Togami-kun…"

Naegi stands there, frozen as Togami walks off, and slowly raises a trembling hand to his burning cheek.

**A.N.**  
hey there!  
So I wanted to post naegami as my first story because it's my OTP of all OTP's. THE MOTHER SHIP! -dead-

I have quite a few stories I'm working on at the moment so hopefully I can start posting some of them soon.

oh! And I might write this from Togami's perspective too.

Until next fic  
~**_ThePinkStripedCat_**


	2. A Complicated Thought

Chapter 2  
**A Complicated Thought**

What was so different about Naegi? Why was it that whenever Togami looked at the boy his heart sped up and his breathing went irregular?

At first Togami had loathed the overly optimistic boy with a fiery passion. The way he wouldn't leave him alone, the way he always seem to GUSH with that stupid peppy optimism. That stupid cheery smile. That strange bit of hair that stuck up. Those kind eyes when he tried to help the heir, or when he tried to learn more about him.

How could he not fall?

He realized it slowly, but despite his feelings he felt the need to keep his distance. He was positive that the boy wouldn't like him back, after all, he was always spiteful to everyone around him.

But whenever the heir tried to push the boy away he just bounced straight back. _Maybe… maybe he does care. Or probably the usual, trying to get close for money…for fame…for money…_ no one ever cared for Togami himself. He knew letting people close was just a situation waiting to turn sour. But Naegi seemed different somehow. He seemed genuine somehow, genuine concern.

I should do something he thought. Something to show that I do care, even if everyone else thinks I don't.

He made his way through the corridors, keeping an eye out for the boy that invaded his thoughts constantly, and spotted him. His head was down and he looked deep in thought. Togami couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration on naegi's face. He quickly went back to his normal look and cleared his throat.

"Oi!"

The luckster kept walking. Obviously not having heard him.

"Naegi!"

"Huh?"

Naegi's head jerked upward. He looked surprised to have run into the heir. But at the same time he had a look that Togami couldn't quite place.

"Togami-kun?"

The boys voice wavered slightly. It was cute. But instead of letting his feelings show, the heir gave a small 'tch' and looked at the wall. He couldn't look at the boy, he could hardly believe what he had planned on doing when he met up with the luckster.

"Watch where you're going. You almost ran into me." _No he didn't_.

"S-Sorry Togami-kun"

Togami glanced over at the boy. He looked so conflicted. He looked as if he were fighting a war in the space of his mind. And he was twitching. A lot. It worried him a bit.

"Would you stop twitching like that? It's getting on my nerves" _well that came out wrong._

Naegi seemed to calm down a bit. It looked as if the battle in his head was settling down, a side winning over and deciding his actions.

"Hey, Togami-kun?"

"What do you want?"

The heir looked down at naegi, the boys eyes had taken a new light. Determination. A long thought decision made. The luckster took a step forward. _What is he doing_? Another step. _Is he… could he possibly…_ Togami's heart quickened a bit in it's frantic pounding. Another step. He was walking past the heir!

Naegi was mumbling something under his breath as he walked off. But Togami wouldn't have it. He had made up his mind and Naegi wasn't just going to walk away when the heir finally built up his courage. He reached out a hand and gently grabbed Naegi's shoulder.

"Naegi wait."

The boy turned around. He looked nervous, but Togami was calm. He knew what he was about to do and he wasn't going to back down._ I am Byakuya Togami! I will NOT back down!_

"Naegi…"

Togami leaned down and kissed the shorter boys cheek. His skin was soft and he could feel the boys face heat up. He leaned back to see Naegi, face flushed, a slightly surprised look on his face. But before Naegi could react in any way the heir turns around and walks off.

"Togami-kun…"

Togami only smirks.

**A.N.**  
Heya!  
For some reason I find it easier writing from Togami's point of view. I guess it's because I'm used to RPing as him and acting like him (even though I'm nothing like him)  
But yea. I love this ship so much it hurts. And there's barely any fanfics of them that I can find (all I really want is some naegami doujinshis but I can't find any -cries-)

I'm sick so I decided to use my sick day writing HURRAY.

Until next fic  
**~ThePinkStripedCat**


End file.
